


Breakfast Tears

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Sanders Angst, Logan angst, M/M, Platonic Moxiety, Roman angst, Romantic Logince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Virgil plays local matchmaker for two stupidly stubborn sides.





	Breakfast Tears

Out of everything that Virgil had seen in his entire existence, and out of everything that he could have possibly walked into upon getting up one Saturday morning. The sight of Logan bonelessly laying face first on the floor clad in his starry pajamas with his glasses discarded next to his messy head, was most certainly not one of them. 

None of the others were even awake at this time, that much was pretty much evident by the absence of the wonderful smell of pancakes, as well as Roman’s obnoxiously cheery voice that would never fail to wake any of them up at the buttcrack of dawn. Nevertheless, Virgil cautiously inched his way forward as if Logan was a deadly snake laying in wait before his most opportune moment to strike and kill. His each and every step made the floorboards under him creak and groan like an old ghost, and even so, even with the noise that struck at his eardrums like a strike of lightning. Logan didn’t so much as move a muscle, even if his chest did faintly rise and fall under him.

He was alive at least, or...Virgil hoped that he was. 

“L?” Virgil tentatively nudged his foot forward, poking the side of Logan’s shoulder. “You okay there buddy?” His voice was thick with concern as the logical side’s body limply moved with the touch of his foot, the worry that crashed over him like a tidal wave came all at once even if he didn’t exactly move just then. “Logan?” He whispered, as if speaking any louder would somehow break some unspoken law that was currently between them. 

Just last night Logan had seemed fine, they’d finished up the video with Thomas and Logan had transformed back into his normal fleshy self. There should have been no cause for something like this to happen, and yet despite everything…It was most certainly happening. 

A soft petulant groan came from Logan as it answered Virgil’s softly spoken words, and just like that, a sense of support and comfort rushed through the anxious side. He wasn’t dead in the very least, but he also still hadn’t moved from his motionless pile on the floor. Swallowing down the thick welling sensation of emotions in his throat, Virgil’s legs slid under him as he knelt beside the nerdy side waiting as the seconds turned to minutes although they dragged on with a torturous length. There was nothing that followed the groan, and as such Virgil was left there once again with a silent Logan. Who, acting just as a child would, seemed almost stubborn in how he was acting. Or at least that’s how Virgil would have taken it had he not known Logan how he did. 

“You wanna talk about it?” He offered again, giving the logical side’s shoulder another firm poke as if that would rouse him from whatever was going on with him. “I’ll listen, dude, you aren’t normally like this.” Another poke. “So what gives?” 

Logan’s body wiggled back and forth like a wiggling worm that was free from the soil, and for a solid minute, Virgil had to bite back the sharp laugh that would have tumbled past his lips at the sight as yet another groan left the mess of a logical side. Something which would have clearly offended Logan to no end to hear from him. 

“Just leave me here to die.” 

As far as first spoken words went, Virgil wasn’t sure whether he should be impressed or just concerned. So instead he merely settled for mild indifference as he nudged Logan’s shoulder yet again, in the vain hopes of getting him to move or even lift his head. He had no such luck, as Logan seemingly flipping Virgil off, lifted his head momentarily just to have it thud heavily against the carpeted floor. Again and again, his forehead made a dull thumping noise as Virgil began to chew on his bottom lip, his stellar indifference that he was attempting to preserve quickly shriveling up like a grape in the sun and transforming into concern once again. 

“Lo-”

“I don’t deserve him, Virgil,” Logan’s voice cracked the moment that he opened his mouth, the truth rushing out in a waterfall of words that made even his eyes water up as he firmly kept his gaze fixed to the ground. “I am a terrible, disgusting, cold-hearted person and I don’t deserve him. He’s just....so much better than anything I could ever give him.” Speaking the truth had never hurt so much for him, even the act of once again thudding his forehead against the floor stung less than the truth against his empty bottomless pit of a heart. 

_ I don’t have a heart.  _ He sternly reminded himself, although the lancing pain in his chest said otherwise.  _ If I had a heart then everything would be easier, this would all be easier. If I had a heart then..then… _

Tears prickled the corner of Logan’s eyes and for one final time, his face rested against the floor, although it didn’t take too long before he turned so that his cheek was smooshed against the carpet directing his attention right over to Virgil. 

The anxious side in question felt his chest constrict painfully at the sight of the warm tears that rushed down Logan’s face, and even more at how the logical side didn’t even try to stop them. “So I’ll make my statement once more Virgil…” Logan’s voice was soft, and it was clear that he was trying his most damn to not sound mean or cold when it came to the anxious side that sat there next to him. The side who’d listened to his pathetic ramblings for too long, and who’d soon enough want to get up and leave him out of the pure boredom of his prattling. “Please leave me here. There’s nothing to be done.”

Worry rippled through Virgil’s chest like the surface of a lake that had just had a giant rock thrown in the center of it. Glancing down at Logan, his teeth chewed on his bottom just to abruptly stop as soon as Logan moved to turn his head away once again and go back to his lifeless position. 

“Who?” He suddenly asked, he’d be damned if he let the conversation end here, with the both of them feeling like shit for two entirely different reasons. “Who’s so great that you’re here right now, crying and not confessing?” He hadn’t meant for his voice to turn so judgmental all of a sudden, but something about the sight of Logan having no earthly idea on what to do when it came to someone he clearly cared about as well as the true and honest tears leaking down his cheeks. Just something about it made Virgil’s chest burn with a sensation he’d only ever experienced with Patton. “I know you Logan, more than you probably think that I do. When you want to say something and you want to be heard...you make yourself heard. So who is it?” 

A long beat of silence stretched out between them, as Logan once again turned his head to face Virgil. A look of resignation had settled itself onto the logical side’s features, and never before had it looked so utterly wrong to Virgil. 

However, all it took was one simply uttered word, a mere name in itself for Virgil’s heart to sink into the pit of his stomach, and to finally understand everything. 

A sad smile stretched its way out onto Logan’s lips as he looked back at the anxious side, “Roman,” He finally whispered, the name falling from his lips like a prayer. Like it was the most glorious sounding word that he could make in this dour time of his life, and it really was if he was being entirely honest with himself. Even so, looking back at Virgil he nodded his head slowly as soon as the look of understanding and even more so, of sympathy dawned on the anxious side’s face. “You get it now don’t you?” He softly murmured, his tone taking on a much more gentle approach as his eyes misted over with tears. He didn’t cry though, there had already been enough of that for now. 

Crying in the end, over something like this was useless for a heartless being such as himself.

Virgil could only nod as his lips parted in a look of pure surprise, out of everyone he had expected to find Logan pining over. He hadn’t expected...this of all things. For the longest time, he could only watch as Logan turned his body away from Virgil, obviously expecting to be left alone in the silence that he so desperately wanted. Just like that, just like that, he was already giving up. He wasn’t going to fuss, he wasn’t going to shout, and he wasn’t...going to fight to be heard by Roman. It honestly just stunned him for a moment, it shocked him to what lengths Logan was willing to go through when it came to something like this. 

He was so sure, and he was so fucking stubborn. 

Snapping his mouth shut with a sudden click, Virgil was already shaking his head as he started to tuck his hands under Logan’s body attempted to persistently to pull him up and out of his curled up position. “No, get up dude. I’m not gonna let you lay here and mope around. That’s not the Logan I know,” He grunted, his legs screaming under the logical side’s dead weight, “Up!” He snapped, and like an angel of weightlessness, a heavy sigh rattled through Logan’s lungs before he finally removed himself from Virgil’s arms standing up on his own two feet before blandly staring back at him. 

Even so, Virgil wasn’t done there. 

Seizing a hold of Logan’s wrist, he led Logan to the kitchen. The very place where he would have gone had he not nearly took a tumble over Logan’s body, with a single freezing stare he nudged Logan over to the counter before resting a heavy hand on his shoulder. Without so much as another word, he retreated to the cupboard, gathering two specific cups, before he began making Patton’s special patented hot chocolate. Coffee was usually their morning go-to, however, today was a little different. Today was special for multiple reasons, and once the warm chocolaty smell filled the kitchen Virgil’s work was very nearly done. 

“Sit.” He merely commanded, shoving the warm cup into Logan’s hand. And with not a single word to follow, Virgil seized the familiar bright red and gold cup in his hands marching for the staircase and the hallway that led to each of there room. 

More specifically, he was heading right to the princely side who sat pathetically on the carpet, his face hidden in his knees as his legs remained scrunched up to his chest.  Occasionally a soft sniffle would leave Roman, as his fingers scrunched the material of his pajama pants. He didn’t even so much as stir when he heard Virgil’s thumping steps coming for him, “He...loves me, Virge.” Came Roman’s soft whisper, disbelief coloring his tone as he merely sat there with his back pressed to the wall. “He loves me and I’ve made him feel as if he wasn’t everything to me, he doesn’t know! How could he not know?!” 

Lifting his face from his knees, Roman was almost immediately taken aback by the blunt expression on Virgil’s face. It took him a moment to even realize that the anxious side was even holding his cup, and that it was full of freshly made hot chocolate. 

“Maybe because neither of you have told one another, maybe because the moment that Logan feels even close to realizing his feelings you’ve hurt him and he’s hurt you in multiple ways. Maybe because you two are massive stubborn jerks and you deserve each other.” For a solid minute, he was taken aback by Virgil’s blunt down to earth honesty as he sat there for a moment longer, or at least until the dark storm cloud of a side moved closer passing his cup to him. “Maybe Princey...just maybe…” Virgil’s words softened just a little bit as he jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen, “You should go and actually talk to him for once, instead of just hoping that arguing will solve all your issues. Talk and prove him wrong.” 

Glancing down at the warm liquid in his cup, there was a long tense moment of silence before Roman’s gaze darted over to the stairs. Then grasping his cup that much tighter, he stiffly nodded before he wiped the tears from his face. Marching firmly to where his nerd laid in wait, he was going to prove Logan wrong. Dead wrong.

And if that worked out, then he was going to kiss the absolute shit out of his nerd. 


End file.
